


One Day

by 1Q96



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, I don't know what else to tag, Kissing, Lazy Mornings, Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal (mentioned), Romantic Fluff, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 04:45:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10586700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Q96/pseuds/1Q96
Summary: “Magnus?”He looked up, and his dark brown glamoured eyes met Alec’s hazel ones.“You don’t have to answer that if you don’t want to”, Alec assured him, flashing him a gentle smile. His eyes were apologetic. “It was just something that popped into my head. We could just forget about it.”____Or, Magnus and Alec talking about their future during a lazy Saturday morning in bed.





	

“Magnus?” 

Magnus suddenly felt a warm body shift beside him, and strong, steady arms wrap itself tighter around his waist. He smiled as Alec buried his face against his neck, and scooted closer to him. As he slowly opened his eyes, he caught a glimpse of light coming from in-between his curtains, but it was blocked by a full mop of messy black hair.

“Yes, Alexander?”, he whispered, as he slowly lifted his hand to brush it against Alec’s hair.

Alec lazily propped himself up on his elbow and stared directly at Magnus. He studied Magnus’s bare face, and he noticed how young his boyfriend looked without all the eyeliner and glitter. Magnus appeared more at ease, especially since his hair is not in it’s usual spiked-up do’. Alec must’ve been staring for quite a while, because he saw a look of mild curiosity turned into worry on his boyfriend's eyes.

“Is everything okay, Alec?”, Magnus asked, placing his hand on boyfriend’s cheek. Alec slightly shook his head, trying to snap out of his trance. 

“Have you ever thought about getting married?”, he blurted suddenly, which caught both of them off-guard. Magnus stared at him, with his mouth slightly opened. Alec’s eyes grew wide when he realized what he just asked.

Magnus cleared his throat before he spoke, “Alexander, are you trying to propo—”.

“Wait, Magnus, it—it’s not—ahhh”, Alec stammered as he quickly sat up. Magnus copied him and sat up, leaning his back at the bed frame. Alec started flinging his hands around, and babbled on, “It’s not—I mean, well—I just—we could, but—I mean, I want—I want to—I just—”

“Alexander”, Magnus laughed, reaching out and holding Alec’s face between his hands. He placed a quick kiss on his lips, and immediately flashed him a smile. “You know, you’re really adorable when you stutter.”

Alec groaned. “That's not how it sounded in my head.” 

“Well, what were you trying to say, my dear?”

Alec sighed as he composed himself, and said, “Well, first, I want to know if you ever thought of marriage and having kids? Has it ever crossed your mind?”

Magnus face fell just a tiny bit, and he quickly looked down at Alec’s hands in front of him. He calmly reached out and grab hold of them. He stared at both of their hands as he gently played with Alec's fingers, carefully avoiding his boyfriend’s eyes. Eventually, he intertwined their hands, and placed a kiss on Alec’s knuckles.

“Magnus?”

He looked up, and his dark brown glamoured eyes met Alec’s hazel ones.

“You don’t have to answer that if you don’t want to”, Alec assured him, flashing him a gentle smile. His eyes were apologetic. “It was just something that popped into my head. We could just forget about it.”

Alec could see that the topic of family was something that Magnus isn’t fond of talking about. He was starting to question if what he did was a wrong move when he noticed the corner of Magnus’s lips turn up slightly. He glanced up and saw that there was a hint of sadness in those dark brown eyes, yet there is also a sparkle of hope in them.

“Honestly, I have thought about it before.”, Magnus said, tilting his head to the side as he thought about what he was about to say. “I’ve always wanted a family—a really big family.”

Alec nodded as he patiently waited for him to say more. Magnus continued, “I’ve always been a hopeless romantic. I’ve dreamed of spending the rest of my days with someone I love, and raise our children together. It was silly dream, because I knew that in reality, that’s not possible for me. As a warlock, I can have none of that. My immortality hinders that from happening.” he looked at Alec with a sad smile on his face, “I'm still persistent, though. I never gave up hope that I’ll be able to have that some day.”

“You _can_ have that, you know.”, Alec said, a determined look on his face. “I can give you that.”

They remained silent for a while, both of them not knowing what to say. They let their words sink into their core, and tried to grasps what they meant in their exchange. After a few moments, Alec was surprised to see a huge grin casually appearing on Magnus’s lips, and was followed by a chuckle. 

“Wait, so are you proposing now or—”

Alec smiled, rolled his eyes at his boyfriend, and proceeded to shake his head as he tried to push him back down on the bed. Magnus obliged, and then they were back to their previous position, with Alec snuggled up to Magnus and their arms around each other.

“You know, as I was growing up, I’ve always dreaded the day when I have to get married.”, Alec stated quietly. He started drawing runes on Magnus’s chest with his fingers. “I know that at some point, I would have to marry someone—a woman—and have children with her. It was to keep the Lightwood family bloodline going.”

Magnus listened as Alec started pouring all of his thoughts to him. Alec went on, “I remember being ashamed of what I am, because it was not something that was considered normal. I’ve always felt like there was something wrong with me. So, I tried to fight it. I tried to put my duty, my family, and everything else before myself. I didn’t want to disappoint my parents, so I decided earlier on that I would do anything in my power to make them happy, even when it meant that I wouldn’t be.”

Magnus tightened his arms around Alec, and brushed his hand through the younger one's messy black hair. He placed a soft kiss on his boyfriend’s forehead, which Alec responded with a kiss on his neck.

“I always knew I couldn’t have what I wanted.”, Alec breathed, his hand coming up to cup Magnus’s jaw. He gently guided Magnus to face him, and when he did, Alec gave him a loving smile. "Until you came along."

Magnus smiled back, and pecked his boyfriend’s lips. He rubbed their nose together, which earned a chuckle from Alec. “You’re curious about my views of marriage and family, but I’m curious on why you’d suddenly bring it up, Alexander.”

“Was it a bad idea to mention it?”

“No. But, it’s a bit—let’s say—random? Where did all of this come from?”

“I realized something this morning,”, Alec shrugged. He lightly stroked Magnus’s cheek. “I woke up today, and I realized that I don’t dread that day anymore.”

Magnus held his breath. He didn’t know how to respond to that.

“Before you, all I could see in my future is standing in the altar and waiting for a Shadowhunter that I have to marry out of duty and convenience.”, Alec continued. "But, now…. Now, there’s a chance for me to spend the rest of my days with someone that I love and care deeply. There’s a chance for me to be happy— _with_ _you._ ”

He could see tears forming at the corner of Magnus’s eyes. 

“I realized that I want to marry you, Magnus.”

A single, stubborn tear escaped Magnus’s eye and rolled down his cheek. “I didn’t think I’ll hear anyone say that to me.” he said, kissing the tip of Alec’s nose. “But, isn’t it a bit sudden?”

“I’m not asking you to marry me now, but I will—one day.”, Alec beamed, wiping the tear on his boyfriend’s cheek. “I just want to let you know that I see a future with you, and I want it. I want all of it— _I want you._ ”

“Well, I'll say _yes_ —one day.”, Magnus winked. He thought for a moment, and flashed his boyfriend his most charming smile. “But, who knows? I might be the one to ask you first.” 

“Not if I buy you an engagement ring first.” 

“You’re always so competitive, Alec.”

“But I thought you love that about me?”, Alec mused, raising his eyebrows. 

He had a playful smirk on his lips, which Magnus want to kiss away aggressively. Instead, Magnus just shook his head and laughed at his boyfriend. Alec laughed with him, and gently pulled Magnus down to kiss him slow and steady, their lips moving in sync. When they pulled apart, they shared a heavy, breathy chuckle.

“ _Aku cinta kamu_ ”, Magnus murmured, his lips hovering against Alec’s. “I love you, Alexander.”

Alec smiled, and whispered back, “I love you too, Magnus.” 

 

**Author's Note:**

> After almost 6 years of taking a break, I've started writing again. And it feels like coming home after a long day.
> 
> Thank you for reading this little piece! This is the first time I've written about Malec, and I hope I did them justice. I just started watching the show and fell in love with them! Then this idea popped into my head and I decided to write again. Anyway, drop a comment (and a kudos, if you want) and let me know what you think!
> 
> Also, this piece is not beta'd so I apologized if there are any mistakes! English isn't my first language, but I try my best to write with good grammar, punctuations, spelling, etc.
> 
> And if you want to be friends, my tumblr is [troubleusuallyfinds-me](http://troubleusuallyfinds-me.tumblr.com/). Come say hi! I don't bite :)


End file.
